


prey

by VastDelusion



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Catwoman Has a Sidekick | Catlad | Stray (DCU), Alternate Universe - Tim Drake Never Was Robin, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baiting, Batfamily (DCU), Chases, Frottage, Grinding, He does Selina proud, Heist, I love their dynamic, It's so playful and fun to write, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason learned more from Bruce than he cares to admit, Jason's disregard for clothing, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Robbery, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim is 20, Tim is a Manipulative Little Shit, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: Jason Todd was a lot of things before he was resurrected: innocent and naive to name a couple. He actually thought he could make a difference. However, when he returns to Gotham, things seem exactly the same. His time as Robin did absolutely nothing, as Gotham has the same villains and corruption.But he doesn't remember Stray, Catwoman's side-kick of sorts, looking like such a sex icon.As Red Hood, Jason might have to revisit that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 252





	prey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... This is pure smut that I've been working on and off for a while now. But, yeah, there will never be enough Stray!Tim content out there, but I decided to test my hand at it.

Gotham was always the same. It never changed, even as the years crawled by. New villains came and went, but it was always the same old Gotham.

The old villains remained, wreaking havoc whenever they got the chance. Nothing ever happened to them. They always came back, no matter how many times the Caped Crusader came to Gotham's rescue. No matter how many Robins and Batgirls he employed, nothing changed.

Even when Jason Todd was Robin and Joker killed him in that _fucking_ warehouse, nothing changed when he came back, tainted by the toxins of the Lazarus Pit.

And Batman was training a new Robin, to boot. It was as if Jason never did anything in the first place.

Dying and coming back to life was enough to fuck anyone up, but Jason wanted to make a change in the never-changing city. If the villains kept coming back, if the petty thugs and criminals kept crawling out of the dark corners of Gotham, Jason made sure they wouldn't. Never again.

Batman may not have agreed with his tactics, but Jason didn't care. After all, he replaced him quickly enough.

There were a few familiar faces when he began his vigilante work. He saw a couple of guys from a wannabe mafia organization. They died rather quickly. He saw the druglords from the newspaper that had escaped from Blackgate. He ensured they'd never go back.

It could be exciting, sometimes, but other times, it was quite dull and effortless. He hated the slow days, or when Batman reached the scene before he could, and he had to find another target.

After all, that man was the last one he wanted to see. He disappointed dear old Dad, and he didn't want to hear the lecture.

This was one of the slow nights, where all the villains were locked up in Blackgate or Arkham--if only for a little while--and Jason didn't have a thing to do. He rode around on his bike all through Crime Alley, The Narrows, everywhere there would be crime on the streets, but it was silent.

As he was about to hop on his motorcycle and drive back to his nearest safehouse, he heard a commotion in the alleyway.

Jason grinned beneath his mask. A night off would have been nice, but he had a good feeling about this one.

He leaned his bike on its kickstand and locked it up pretty good (he didn't want some loser to take off with it), before heading off in the direction of the noises.

There was nothing there, to his dismay. Nothing but an empty alleyway and a charcoal cat licking its paw.

He sighed defeatedly and turned back to his bike. He got his hopes up.

Then, he saw the shadow of a figure climb down a fire escape from the brick building that he rested his bike against. The person moved flexibly, quietly. Jason waited at the bottom for them to get down, then he would shake them of whatever goods they stole. It might have been an eventful night, after all.

The leather-clad figure landed gracefully on their feet, and Jason thought it to be Catwoman for a bit, but quickly dismissed it, due to the lack of breasts. And did Catwoman like to flaunt her assets.

The figure looked up to see Jason through amber goggles.

Jason eyed up the figure for a brief second, pale skin caught in the moonlight, shoulder-length dark hair. Jason thought he looked familiar.

Little Stray got hot. At least something in Gotham changed. For the better, at the very least.

Stray leaped back from Jason, preparing to take off down the alleyway and evade him. He was fast, but Jason was faster. He snatched his wrists and held him in place. He struggled to get away.

Jason took a second to remind himself that Stray didn't remember who he was. At least, not with his current costume.

Stray was wearing a new outfit, too: goggles over his eyes; something resembling a helmet with cat ears over his head; skin-tight leather that hugged his thin hips and exposed a little of his pale chest; sharp, metal claws on his hands; and a whip strapped at his hip, quite alike his boss'. It suited him well, Jason admitted.

Stray wasn't the little, scrawny, and nerdy teenager that wore a baggy black sweatshirt with cat ears sewn onto the hood, black skinny jeans, and homemade claws anymore. The one who snuck up on him at times, as if the shadows welcomed him with open arms. The one who had a little crush on him when he was Robin, acting nervous whenever Jason came to apprehend him for his minor thefts.

But, Jason wasn't Robin anymore, and Stray seemed to advance into more expensive tastes, like his matriarch. Immaculate diamonds sparkled in his grip.

"Let me go!" he strained, trying to dig his claws into his armor and kick him in the crotch.

He was stronger than Jason expected, so he tightened his grip.

"What you got there, little kitty?" Jason teased quietly, his words coming out as a slight growl. "Something shiny?"

"Who the hell are you?" Stray tried to pry himself loose, but Jason's grip remained tenacious around his wrists.

"You don't remember me? I sure remember you."

"I don't remember creeps like you." He glared at him through his goggles.

Jason huffed a laugh, pressing Stray's back to a brick wall. "You call Mommy?"

Stray shook his head defiantly.

Damn, he was cute.

Jason held his wrists above his head, pinned to the bricks, and Stray gave him an alarmed gaze through his goggles as he tried to struggle away from his grasp. Jason held two of his small wrists in one hand, and used his free hand to unlatch the hood from his head, revealing the domino mask underneath.

"Remember me now, Runt?"

Stray stopped squirming, squinted and tilted his head slightly, searching his memories. Jason knew he recognized him, by the way he furrowed his eyebrows.

Jason moved the amber goggles from his eyes to help the process. Once he did, Stray's eyes widened.

"You're...! You're Robin!" he said ecstatically, the scared look in his blue eyes almost immediately shifting into one of awe and wonder. Some things people could never grow out of.

Jason smirked victoriously.

"But... you're dead. I went to your..."

The word remained unspoken. He knew when to shut up. Jason nodded and moved his hand back to his wrists.

Stray loosened against his grip now, his gentle cornflower eyes growing dark as he looked him up and down.

"You've filled out quite a bit. A lot, actually."

Jason chuckled, and the boy in his grip blushed slightly.

"You're not looking too bad, yourself."

Stray's smile grew into a smug one, glancing down at their proximity. He rolled his hips forward, drawing a slight gasp of surprise. Stray looked like pure sex, his mouth hanging open as he rubbed them together, undulating his hips expertly. Jason moved his hands to his hips, wanting more of the sweet friction.

But, he didn't grip him fast enough, because Stray went leaping away from his touch and down the alleyway, with the precious jewels in-hand.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed, embarrassed at getting caught off-guard.

He heard Stray's laughter ring distantly from the alleyway.

"Gotta be faster than that, Robin!"

"I'm not--"

The _little shit!_ He truly took after his matriarch.

He let him go. He would get him some other time. He prepared himself for an uncomfortable ride back to the safehouse--if the half-hardness in his pants was anything to go by--as he unchained his bike and started the engine.

Damn, he would get him back for that. All that aside, he was hot and cunning as hell in all that tight leather and sexy smiles. Now he knew the appeal Bruce saw in Catwoman. (It's not that she was ever bad looking, especially when he was a teenager, with all his raging hormones.)

He got back to his safehouse in record speed and made his way into the bedroom.

He would take the rest of the night off. He'd let Stray revel in his victory, if only for tonight. The next time they crossed paths, Stray had another thing coming. After all, bad kitties needed to be punished.

He set all those thoughts aside. He had a problem to take care of, first.

.🦇.🦇.🦇.

It had been a week since the last time Jason saw Stray, but he remembered their last encounter like it occurred a few hours before. The feeling was crystal clear in his mind. He wanted to show him who made the rules now, if only could he find him.

He was as elusive as he was gorgeous, Jason thought. He went through his usual information-gathering techniques, but no dice. He wired buildings that he thought Stray would catch a tickling fancy towards, but the cameras never caught a glimpse of him.

He thought of doing the only thing he could do--what he and Batman used to do to draw in the criminals they were hunting down: set a trap.

The operation was simple, yet meticulous in every way. If he remembered Stray's tastes well, he was very paranoid, and very cautious.

Unless it came to pretty, shiny things that would impress his boss. Maybe they were for himself; Jason wouldn't know.

It was the perfect scheme: the museum had bought some artifacts that were suspiciously acquired, and probably were sacred to their homelands. He would be surprised if Stray didn't catch wind of it. After all, he knew that Stray despised stolen artifacts. It was part of his moral code, as he explained extensively to Jason when they were just teenagers chasing each other around the streets of Gotham.

There also was an impressive jewel display. If neither of those constituted as perfect bait, Jason wouldn't know what would.

He rigged inconspicuous traps and gadgets around the exhibits--if he picked up a few things from the old man, it would definitely be that he had lots of toys and tools. He spent an hour ensuring they were invisible even to the cautious eye, and then some, to see if Stray would fall for it.

About ten till midnight, Stray came slinking in through an upper window, quite like a cat. If Jason hadn't been looking for him, he wouldn't have seen him, with his black leather attire and stealthy, calculating movements.

Jason stood on the balcony overlooking the ground floor of the museum--the floor which held all of Stray's precious targets--cloaked by darkness, and observed the sly thief below.

He took precautions of the museum's current security, which he undoubtedly mapped thoroughly, and he was standing before the exhibit before Jason knew it.

Jason clicked the button on his gadget, and a net came flying out at him. Stray, with the quickness of his feet, dodged out of its vicinity. Jason cursed beneath his breath.

The kid was good.

Now alert, Stray looked around to see who activated the trap, but Jason remained hidden in the dark. Stray looked a little frazzled, but he calmed himself down and grabbed as many items as he could. The entire operation that he meticulously concocted was spiralling out of control, and he was trying to get out of there before bad turned to worse. And by worse, he meant Batman.

Jason knew his next few moves. He was going to climb up and come out the way he came. Jason was going to let him get out with the artifacts and go down the alley a little ways, to ensure comfort in his success.

He slipped further into the shadows and left the museum, the cat burglar still fishing the artifacts from the exhibit.

Eventually, he caught the thief sneaking out of the window that he entered through, his appetite full.

Jason smirked and watched him descend, then followed him down the alleyway.

After a while of trailing him, Stray slowed, obviously feeling as if he were being watched. Jason paused as Stray paused, listening intently for any accompanying noises. Then, Stray began to run.

It was a game of chase, and Jason was good at chasing. Apparently, Stray was also fairly dextrous at running. He accomplished flexible, agile movements that Jason knew would impress Dick. He kept on his tail anyway, not cautious about being seen. The younger boy's instincts were honed by years of training, and he knew when someone was following him.

Stray looked over his shoulder to see Jason, and a smug grin spread across his face. Jason returned it, his determination to catch him and teach him a lesson steadily increasing with each leap, each evasion, each roof jump.

Cats always landed on their feet. Jason knew that, and Stray only confirmed it as he gracefully evaded him.

Once they were on a large rooftop, level ground, Jason decided to take a page from Batman's book and use a sneaky tactic. He snatched a bolas from his belt and threw it. Stray leaped to dodge it, but he knew too late.

It bound his legs together and made him lose his unwavering balance. He stumbled over the end the rooftop, dangling off the edge.

"Stray!" Jason called in alarm, running over to the subdued thief.

When attempting to pull himself up didn't work, Stray dug his claws into the brick to anchor himself. Slowly, he felt his claws slipping, scratching against the concrete before he tried to adjust. Jason sprinted over to him as quickly as he could. He held out his hand.

"Grab ahold, Stray."

Stray released one of his hands to grab onto Jason's, but the movement caused the claws from his other hand to slip and release the edge.

Jason tried to reach for his falling hand, but he was only grasping at air. Without thinking, he jumped after him, using another one of his toys--which was, begrudgingly, inspired by Batman's grappling hook.

He held Stray around his waist as he anchored onto the edge of the building. They came to a sudden stop, both panting from equal parts exertion and exhilaration as their adrenaline faded into relief.

Stray planted a kiss to the side of his helmet.

"My hero!"

"Whoa, whoa. You keep going on like this, I might have to act on it."

Stray gave him that look again, like pure sex, and wrapped his arms around his neck as Jason settled them both onto the ground.

"Is this the part you try to run away, and I have to chase you and save you? Didn't we already learn from this?"

Stray grabbed his wrists and held him in the position Jason had him in the last time they'd met. How the tides had turned, Jason thought humorously. Although Jason could easily break free from his grip, he decided he liked where he was. Stray took off his hood and threw it to the pavement below.

Their lips were so close to touching, Jason could feel Stray's hot breath on his cheeks, contrasting the brisk night air. Blue eyes stared teasingly into his own, and before Jason knew it, he was leaning forward to capture Stray's lips with his own. Stray moaned obscenely into the kiss, pressing his lithe body against the other man's.

Jason forgot how horny he was, and Stray was doing a fantastic job of reminding him.

Stray's front was pressed to the brick wall in a flash. The rough material scratched his cheek as Jason pressed himself up against his backside. He could feel the hardness of him through the pleather, and he wasn't small, by any means.

Stray's breathing hitched as he felt Jason's hands explore his body.

"Are you patting me down, now?" Stray asked, teasingly.

"Mm," Jason replied, teasingly rocking his hips against the full ass that was presented to him.

He just wanted to fuck him, then maybe the cat burglar would be out of his mind forever.

"Making sure you have nothing suspicious on you."

Jason pressed his nose to Stray's shoulder as he continued his actions. Stray moaned like a pornstar, and Jason tried his best to maintain his control.

"Ah, Robin, fuck me."

Jason growled in his hair. "Not Robin."

"Mm," Stray grinned smugly. "Then what do I call you?"

"Red Hood."

Stray scoffed. "Another one? Forgot about the lack of originality with you Robins... "

He was interrupted by Jason dry humping him against the wall, rubbing his cheek uncomfortably against the bricks. Stray didn't fight to be released, however. He quite liked where he was, with an attractive, muscular man pressed up against his ass.

"Come on, Hood," Stray addressed, rocking his hips back into Jason's. "Hurry up. I feel like I'm going to go crazy."

Jason trailed his hands down to the swell of his plump ass, squeezing teasingly. "What have you got here, hm?"

Stray groaned, impatient. "My ass. Hood, please."

Jason rutted against him again, sending a moan from Stray's lips. Stray's length was trapped beneath warm pleather, between his stomach and the wall, and with Jason's constant movements, it increased the friction.

He reached down to palm himself, but Jason took his hand and pinned it against the wall.

"Bad kitties need to be punished," Jason said a little above his ear, his tone low and dangerous.

Stray had to hold back the keen he felt shooting through him. His mind was clouded with lust, to the point he couldn't think of any tricks to store up his sleeve.

"Please, Hood," Stray whined. "I need you inside me."

Jason's hips stuttered at his words, and Stray grinned triumphantly. He always had a knack of getting what he wanted.

Apparently, Jason couldn't hold back anymore, either, as he held Stray in place with his body and reached down to the thin fabric covering his ass. He swiftly tore the fabric that hid his entrance.

"Hey!" Stray exclaimed as he heard the tearing fabric. "My suit--!"

"Can be replaced. I just need to fuck you right now, Stray."

Stray whined, relaxing against the muscular man behind him.

"What do you say, Stray?"

"Mm... Please."

Jason smirked against his hair. "Good kitty."

He grabbed the lube he kept in one of his pouches and covered his gloved fingers with it. He slowly pressed it towards the crease in his ass.

Stray jumped at the cold contact, but he soon relaxed into it.

Jason's fingers ran over his entrance, his taint, and sent Stray into desperation. "Please..."

"Since you've asked so nicely," Jason said. He pressed his middle finger inside him, pleased at the lack of resistance and looseness.

"Have you been fucked already, kitty?"

He shook his head. "I did it..."

The image of Stray fucking himself with his fingers sent Jason reeling. He removed his fingers and took himself out of his pants, stroking himself generously before lining up to Stray's demanding entrance. He spread the pale cheeks to better see his entrance through the torn pleather. It winked at him, red and swollen from Stray's previous ministrations.

He leaned forward, breathing into Stray's ear, and whispered, "Relax, Kitten."

Stray warbled beneath him, and Jason pushed into him. The warmth embraced him, welcoming. Every inch pulled him in further until he bottomed out, his balls pressed to pleather.

"Fuck, kitty, you're so tight. It feels like you were made for me."

Stray whimpered and rocked his hips, telling him to move. Jason obeyed his gesture, pulling out slightly before slamming home.

With all the people he'd been with before, no one's sounds matched the sinfulness of Stray's. It was as if Jason's dick was the thing he needed the most.

He held Stray's hips tightly as he continued to fuck him thoroughly. He set a merciless pace from the get-go, and not even the ever-present noise of Gotham City could mute out Stray's desperate noises, or the rhythmic slapping sound of skin-on-skin.

Stray's passage clenched around him so nicely as Jason adjusted his position, slamming into him at an elevated angle.

The boy trapped by the brutal pace of his hips arched his back beautifully as searched for purchase on the brick wall he was leaned against, his knees buckling from pleasure and his speech reduced to single-syllable garble.

Jason wanted to see the look on his face while he fucked him in that alleyway. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled out, leaving the catboy a whining mess.

"No--! In...side."

Jason spared no time in flipping him around so his legs were secured around his waist and finding his rightful place in his ass.

The look on his face was debauched, to say the least. His deep blue eyes were brimming with tears of pleasure.

"Hood!" Stray cried, his eyes filling with tears of pleasure as Jason found his prostate. His legs tightened around his hips and Jason's steady rhythm stuttered.

"Close already?" Stray teased through his moans and Jason's increasingly sporadic thrusts.

Jason didn't want to admit it, but he was. Stray's ass just felt so perfect around him that it was hard not to feel closer to orgasm with each thrust.

He thought of the Joker to keep the heat in his gut from overflowing and pounded him harder so he would shut up.

He gripped the bottoms of Stray's thighs as he felt sharp, jagged claws poke and scratch at his back, but he was too far gone to care.

Stray began to desperately buck into his touch, and Jason could tell he was close. He smirked triumphantly as he bounced the thief on his cock at a rapid pace. Stray's keens steadily got higher and louder before he convulsed, his seed splattering their chests and stomachs.

Jason was losing his fucking mind. If he was tight before he came, he was suffocating his dick, now. Jason's grip tightened on him before he felt ready to burst. He quickly pulled out and tugged at his length, slick with precum and lube, and emptied himself on Stray's front.

The two of them steadily came down from their highs before they were just two men, gripping each other tightly in the alleyway.

Stray looked barely capable of standing up, his eyes only half open.

"Fuck," Jason cursed, remaining still for a moment before reaching for something to clean them off with.

By the time they were clean of their spend, Stray sagged in Jason's arms, clearly incapable of getting home by himself.

Jason divested him of the museum's jewels--he let him keep the artifacts--and placed him securely on his motorcycle. He decided he would return the jewels in the morning. For now, he was focused on getting Stray back to his apartment, safe and sound, as he didn't trust just leaving him on the streets for any wanderer come across.

He made quick work of returning to his loft and settled Stray on the couch. He threw some spare blankets and pillows his way, as he was conscious enough to tuck himself in, before he promptly returned to his room.

The next morning, Stray was gone, but there was a scrap of paper on the couch that wasn't there the night before that caught his eye.

Jason picked it up and examined the neat handwriting. It was a simple message: a phone number and a name. Tim.

He smiled to himself and made himself a mug of coffee. He was glad he finally had a name to put to his beautiful face.

He looked forward to their next meeting, he mused as he returned to his room to get dressed. He finished his morning routine, and thought he would deliver the jewels to the museum.

He checked the pockets of his leather jacket where he placed them the night before, but they came up empty. He looked through his other clothes, as well, but the jewels were nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose in realization.

That _little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤❤


End file.
